Sonic's Note
by candy77266
Summary: Sonic tries to figure out his feelings on everything.


An indistinguishable blue blur was running at immeasurable speed. Closing up on the blue image, a blue hedgehog was discerned as the object in question. He was racing through lands of brimful, green vegetation with ease. No animal nor man, for that matter, could match the speed that this Erinaceidae individual was dishing out. The wind rushing by cooled him off as he maintained his stride through the trees. The forest trail was eager to show him the correct path to travel through its green maze, and he was equally joyous to allow it to do such. The blue hedgehog grin widened as he watched the leaves danced around him. Running with nature was the blue rodent's meditation. He always felt the forest life supplied him the energy to keep on running, as a thanks he promised to protect it from the impurities of corruption and destruction. His thoughts, and later his running pace, was voluntary slowed when he noticed a familiar house to his left vision. To shorty say, it was Cream's home.

The structure was a dainty caramel coloured two floored house that was meant for a family of three, a mom, a dad and one kid. Upon his steady glance, he located his bunny friend playing outside. She had all her toys out and about in her yard, typical of a six year old, but still organized. She was writing on a sheet of paper. It must had been an exciting work since the bunny failed to reciprocate the gesture of her blue friend waving hi to her.

The blue hedgehog decided to halt his run into a stroll and greet his young companion formally.

" Hey Cream!" Still grinning as he walked closer to her fence. The fence was about the height size of the rabbit, it wasn't very tall. Her ears twitched to his peppy tone.

"Mr. Sonic !" She waved to him and soon made her way over with papers in her hand.

" It so great to see you Mr. Sonic. "

" Likewise, Cream" He spotted the sheets. " Whatcha got in your hand, is it a story or something?" He was very intrigued, yet his cool demeanor masked his curiosity.

" Ah, yup. Its a poem.. Mommy told me how to write poetry today. So I wrote how I felt about the trees". Her unsullied voice made Sonic's heart smile.

"Well, let's hear it!" He jumped over the fence and hopped over to the kid's play table. The table had quite a sum of papers on it. Each paper had some sort of illegible words and phrases.

" They must of been earlier ideas. " He thought. He found a chair across from her and impatiently waited for her to sit.

" mhm. " She was nervous, yet filled with glee when she spoke. " The color green, and what it means to me. It is something that we all need." She inhaled. " It changes as I grow older and with time. I only hope that I may remain nice and kind." Sonic closed his eyes to heighten his hearing. " For this color has never done any harm to me. It helps me live and help animals breathe." He nods. " So, I only ask that we keep my green friends clean. For they need us for we all are a team " She finished with a proud sigh.

" Very nice, Cream. The world needs more people like you." He meant it.

"Thanks, the world also needs people like you." She reminded him.

" Heroes."

" The good guys."

" .."

The trees rustled for a bit.

" Mr. Sonic. Would you like to write your own poem ?" Her sheepish voice peered again.

" hmmm, I honestly wouldn't know what to write about." A honest answer.

" There is so much for you to choose from. Writing is just your thoughts on paper."

" and what if my thoughts aren't too good? "

"..I." Her eyes began misting with sorrow. She wanted to say something, but she was too young to address what he needed.

"I'm sorry." He felt guilty " I was never really one for thinking about my thoughts. I kinda just go you know?" He was back to normal.

" I think writing would make it twice as hard for me." He scratched his muzzle with a finger, indicating discomfort.

She studied him as he talked. Her eyes listening for signs.

" Maybe I wouldn't be too bad at it" He sighed, releasing his anxiety " But I'm sure you are always willing to share yours." He stated as a distraction to bring the attention off of him.

" I.. I understand." She began rearranged her papers and stencils on the table into a personal package. His heart beats faster.

She kindly offered him the paper and pen set she just made. " When you are ready Mr. Sonic. I want to be the first to hear your poem when its done." She smiled with insufferable optimism.

He took the gift.

" It.. could be a while. And really bad." He reminded her.

" I will bring, cheese and momma for company when you do "


End file.
